


【楼房】Chocolate&Lemonade

by Thinleaf (orphan_account)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thinleaf
Summary: 解体作业员和便利店员。
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 2





	【楼房】Chocolate&Lemonade

“要一杯蓝莓冰沙。”

金城碧海推了一下眼镜，飞快地扫了眼贴在收银台后张贴在墙上的Love Frappe广告海报，最后还是点了往常的口味。

“啊，好的。客人，今天起我们推出了几款新口味哦，要不要试试看呢？”鹤房站在透明熟食柜台后匆匆回过头应答，突然想起忘记在一开始就向顾客推荐新口味的冰沙，语气不由得有些急促。昨天岗前培训时店长已经提醒过这一点，这让他略感懊悔。

金城摇摇头说，“不用了，谢谢。“鹤房很快就把冰沙装好，将冒着寒气的塑料杯子递到金城手里。杯子满得快要溢出，绵密的紫蓝色冰沙在透明杯盖底下填得严严实实，还是有一小部分从插入吸管的小口里往外渗了出来。金城连忙含住吸管吸了一口，才让那漫出来的蓝色沉回杯中。对于前所未有的款待，他笑着道谢，转身离开柜台之前又补了一句，“兼职真不容易啊，加油哦。”

鹤房的确是第一天开始在店里打工，这句话让他不由得多看了金城几眼。店里客人不多，给了鹤房目送金城离开店里的空暇。青年身材颀长，腰腿线条在水洗布制成的浅灰色连体工装里恰到好处地被勾勒出来。要不是刚才瞥见挽起的衣袖上几处干涸发灰的泥渍，鹤房大概会以为这是金城选择的某种时尚搭配，并且这也的确与他硬朗的五官合衬。他想起方才找零时看到金城被汗水浸湿的鬓角和青筋凸起的手臂，鼻梁上却架着一副金属边框眼镜，倒也不让人觉得违和。

金城坐在家楼下小公园的长椅上，望着几个小朋友在不远处的沙池里玩滑梯。他草草咀嚼了几下含在嘴里半化的冰沙，将其咽下，低头看了眼终于腾出四分之一空间的杯子，像是放松了似地呼出一口气，这才是平时店员会给他装的分量。他像往常习惯的那样，一边叼着吸管一边用十指交替着捏那软塑料制成的杯子，被压实了的冰沙逐渐被捏得松散开来，隔着塑料杯发出湿润的沙沙声，这样的温度和声音使金城感到舒适。

铃声打断了片刻的惬意。金城将被打湿的右手放在裤腿上胡乱擦了擦，从兜里摸出手机。

“小海，今天大概什么时候回家呢？今天准备的是牛肉炸可乐饼，放久了会软掉就不好吃了哦。“

果然是家里打来的电话。金城把口中的冰凉囫囵吞下，冷得他脑仁生疼。他嗯嗯地应答着，用一只手拉开放在一旁的背包上的拉链，将手上剩余的水分在包里的毛巾上蹭干，才平复语调对母亲说，我快到家了，马上吧。

挂断电话后，金城站起来，将背包的一根背带随意掮在左肩上，拿着还剩下几口的冰沙往公园门口走去。每次母亲看见他吃这个都要念几句，说是刺激肠胃，不好。后来他就干脆不带回家，坐在这里吃完了再回去，省得被唠叨一趟。明明高中毕业以后兼职干的已经是解体作业员这种成年男性体力活，下班后却得偷偷躲在公园里吃冰沙。金城将最后一口蓝莓冰沙咽下，随手把杯子扔进垃圾箱，抬头看见家里亮着灯的窗口，暗自慨叹着，什么时候自己才能真正成为大人呢。

鹤房和同事交接班时，被告知可以带一杯新口味的冰沙回去自己吃。传说中的员工福利虽然价值不高，但足以令鹤房开心，他盯着机器上的口味标签陷入了快乐的犹豫中，最后选了柠檬汽水味。机器开始将打好的明黄色冰沙灌进杯子里，但有些遗憾的是只剩下了半杯的分量，显然是当前的余量不够装满一整杯了。他突发奇想又按下了巧克力味的按钮，结果混合了两种口味的冰沙成品颜色显得有些诡异。杯盖险些盖不稳，同事从身后探过头来看，小声惊讶道：“汐恩怎么装这么满？该不会你今天给所有客人都装了这么多吧……”鹤房回过头小心翼翼地点了点头，同事露出了哭笑不得的表情说，汐恩你也太老实啦，绝对是容易被骗的类型吧。鹤房听出来同事在忍住没笑他笨，只好小声道歉，幸好同事也不计较什么，摆摆手说你回去吧，明天可别再出错啦。

虽然巧克力和柠檬汽水口味都还剩最后一点，但其实反而是新口味里最卖不出去的两种，因为别的人气口味早就换上了新的原料了。鹤房捏着吸管在杯子里把两者搅拌一通，先尝到了柠檬汽水的酸甜，然后才是巧克力带着微苦的甜，混合在一起很奇妙。他皱着眉头把这杯味道神奇却偏偏装得很满的冰沙一口一口吃下去，觉得自己明天一定一定不会再犯错了。杯子里最后剩下的一点全是巧克力味的，凉爽却醇厚的苦甜交织的味道其实很美味，让鹤房想到了第一个来买冰沙的那个人，他看起来更适合咖啡或巧克力这样大人风格的口味，不像自己，大概只要柠檬汽水味就足够，和巧克力果然还是不搭。

第二天，金城站在便利店柜台前有些犹豫。最后的选择是咖啡味，这或许是他对于变得成熟这件事上迈出的用处不大的一步。但他是对于喜欢的东西就会一直刻板地坚持下去的人，这一小步也并非易事，只是尝过了咖啡味冰沙之后，味蕾还是很诚实地给出了反应。这样的味道并不让人讨厌，但果然比起带着烘烤过的苦味，还是清爽的甜味更让他喜欢。

鹤房在听到金城的选择时下意识觉得“啊，这就对了”，可是看到他尝了一口之后的表情又发现似乎不是那么一回事。金城走出店门以后，同事匆匆赶来，说是有事需要调班，为了时间上的工整让鹤房提前下班。

对于不那么喜欢的食物，金城会选择加快进食速度。下午四点的阳光尚算热烈，他站在路旁喝完了那杯冰沙，借着空气中缓慢流动的高温气流缓解了冷食带来的些许不适。正把空杯子扔进垃圾箱里，打算掏出毛巾擦擦手时，他才发现毛巾似乎是被遗漏在了施工场地。习惯了每天清洗毛巾不说，如果不回头去拿大概会被当做垃圾清理掉，幸好这几天作业的工地也不算远，金城干脆就转身朝着原路方向折返，快走回到便利店门口时正好迎面碰见换下了制服外套、穿着白色T恤和黑色牛仔裤走出来的鹤房。

萍水相逢，又是顺路，金城抬手朝他打了个招呼，两个人并肩慢慢往前走。简要地互通了姓氏和称呼之后，话题似乎突然中断了，沉默令人有些尴尬。金城想着虽然不是什么熟人，但还是找点话题聊聊吧，于是打算问问鹤房打工是否还习惯。不过对方先开了口，他的话就又咽了回去。

虽然金城的工装有些陈旧磨损的痕迹，但在敞开的衣襟底下露出的棉质内搭总是白得晃眼。鹤房在迎面遇上他的时候被吸引了注意力，视线从衣服逐渐转移到了隐约显现的肌肉线条上。直到并肩走着的时候，他脑海里都还是那和衣服贴在一起的紧致的肌肉，与其说是憧憬这样“成熟”的身材，倒不如说是他自己被浓厚的荷尔蒙震慑住了。被这么吸引住好像是件怪事，鹤房匆忙开口，将自己那些奇异想法暂时从脑子里扫出去。

“不喜欢吗，咖啡味？”

他抛出没头没尾又颠三倒四的疑问句。鹤房原本就被高中同学说过“你说话很奇怪，像是日语不好的样子”，这下显得更奇怪了。但值得庆幸的是金城听懂了他的话，有些诧异地反问他，自己有表现得那么明显吗。

“也不是，只是刚好看到您在皱眉头。”

金城纠正他，“出了店门不用这么客气也行。搞不好你的年龄比我还要大呢。”

结果是他俩发现原来对方和自己是同年生，金城只比鹤房年长七个多月。原本鹤房还想感慨一番“为什么明明都是00年出生，你看起来像个大人而我还是那么幼稚”，可是金城在路边一栋被拆了一半的房子前停住了，他笑着对鹤房说，“我是回来拿漏在施工现场的东西的，今天先聊到这里吧”，就往放着阻拦物的工地走去。鹤房看见他鼓起的手臂肌肉在橘色落日下微微发亮，道别离开时心里已经有了大概的答案。不过，如果他知道金城只是为了回来取一条毛巾，也许就不会这么想了。

两个礼拜就这么不咸不淡地过去了。金城并不天天都光顾便利店，当然也并非每次来都会要冰沙。只是，他再没有选择过蓝莓以外的口味。鹤房作为店员招待客人和准备食物的能力进步飞快，不过，只要是金城来点冰沙，他便总是偷偷给他多加一点。直到第四次，金城趁着店里没有其他客人的时候站在柜台前，微微向前倾身，小声地对鹤房说：“感谢款待，但是其实我反而希望你能少装一点。”鹤房摸不着头脑，但是还是听话地停下了这“熟人福利”。

周五那天下午，金城只买了瓶矿泉水。他刚付了钱，忽然来了个电话，于是也来不及额外和鹤房多寒暄便匆匆赶回工地去了。鹤房目送他急急忙忙地离开，才发现金城把钱包漏在了柜台上。他并没有加金城的sns好友，原本几乎要打算直接给他送到工地去了，绞尽脑汁才想起登记会员码的时候似乎是有记录过金城的电话号码的。那一刻，鹤房久违地觉得自己还是挺聪明的。

拨通金城的电话号码时，那边瞬间传来了建筑机器的轰鸣声，吵得几乎听不见金城说话的声音。电话很快被挂断了，正当鹤房疑惑是不是工地信号不太好的时候，手机上收到了一条短信。

“很抱歉，工地离便利店太远了，我家在你们店附近，可以麻烦大概傍晚八点的时候送到我家楼下吗？”

鹤房不太明白为什么他不在从工地回家的路上到便利店来拿，但这种问题问出来似乎显得自己不愿意帮忙，索性就直接答应了下来，反正八点也不晚，而且今天刚好七点半就能下班。金城家的确离便利店很近，七点四十分时鹤房准备走出店门，想了想又退了回来。已经站到柜台后的同事看见鹤房又走了回来，投过来一个疑惑的眼神，而鹤房表示，自己想兑现一下这周的员工福利。

这好像是鹤房第一次看见金城穿工装以外的衣服。简单的短袖T恤和休闲裤，终于让两人看起来像普普通通的同龄人。鹤房把巧克力味的冰沙递到金城手里时，闻到了带着水汽的沐浴露的味道，是清爽的皂香。金城有些不好意思地接过杯子，扶了扶眼镜，说：“原本该是我谢谢你的，你还请我喝这个。”

“没事啦，我有员工福利嘛。”虽然自己手上这杯还是要付钱就是了。鹤房正把金城的钱包拿出来，忽然肚子非常不留情面地叫了一声。

“要不要到我家吃一点？”金城反应速度很快，接过钱包的同时把鹤房手里那杯冰沙也拿了过来，“不要空腹喝这个，对肠胃不好。放冰箱里冰一会儿，吃过饭了再带回去喝吧。”这套教育人用的说辞原本是金城母亲常挂在嘴边的，现在被金城用来劝说鹤房，不过他本人好像也没有怎么认真遵守这一教诲。

都说到这一步了，冰沙也被挟持了，似乎已经没有别的选择。鹤房给家里打了个电话，说是到同学家玩去了，金城就笑他，“不知名的同学真是万能的工具人啊。”鹤房佯装气恼地回他，“难道我对老妈说‘我到便利店的客人家里吃饭’吗，这不是听起来很危险嘛！”

“嗯嗯，很危险哦，”金城一边带着鹤房走过楼道一边点头，“你要小心被我谋财害命然后推进工地的坑里。”

“不准瞎说，我很怕这些的！”鹤房的音量顿时扩大，惹得邻居从窗户探头出来看。金城对他们笑着道了声歉，竖起食指给胆小鬼鹤房比了个嘘的手势。

“我爸妈今天带着弟弟回乡下去了。”金城简短地给鹤房解释了当前的状况，从厨房里拿出碗筷，一边提前给鹤房打心理预防针：“我做菜水平很一般，需要麻烦你将就一下咯。”

“没事，我不挑，什么都吃。话说回来你有个弟弟啊……我有个妹妹，天天跟我吵架呢。”鹤房看着金城熟练地把菜倒进锅里炒热，开始有一搭没一搭地找话说。两人就这么从厨房聊到饭桌上，金城又陪着鹤房吃了点，他的本意是怕鹤房自己一个人不好意思吃，结果发现这完全是多余的担忧，鹤房直接把他剩下的菜全吃光了，正好省得他明天为怎么处理而发愁。

吃过饭，两人窝在沙发上一边吃着刚从冰箱里重新拿出来的冰沙，一边继续聊着。鹤房含了一口冰沙在嘴里，等它融化成甜水流进喉咙里，满足地开口说：“Sky，我喜欢和你聊天。你都能听懂我在说什么，还能接我的梗，我很久没遇到过这样的人了。”

金城第一次尝到巧克力口味的冰沙，在咖啡味之下的微苦和醇厚的甜恰如其分地迎合了他的味蕾，他想自己或许找到了更好的味道。听了鹤房的话，他舔了舔嘴唇，低声笑起来：“你的意思是我们应该组个组合漫才出道。”

鹤房也跟着笑了。他把杯子放在茶几上，转身盯着金城，认真地说，“我一直有个小小的想法，希望你能允许我实现它，拜托了。”

“什么？”金城被突然严肃起来的鹤房镇住了，也不由得坐直了身子。

“我可不可以……摸摸你。”鹤房虽然刚才气势很足，但到了真的提出要求的时候，底气随着音量逐渐低了下去。

“啊？这算是性骚扰吗？”金城虽然很吃惊，但是鹤房的话语配上他的神态实在有点傻得可爱，反而完全没有让他觉得被冒犯。而在他吐槽之后鹤房也意识到似乎哪里不太对劲，连忙摆摆手说，“不是的！我不是那个意思，只是觉得……为什么明明是同龄人，你看起来就比我沉稳好多，说话也是，身材……也是。”

“并不是的，我比你想象中孩子气多了……但既然你要摸，我也只能勉为其难牺牲一下色相了。你要摸哪里？”金城发问的时候觉得自己的发言听起来也很像是在性骚扰。

“手臂。”鹤房小声回答。金城点点头说“可以”，但鹤房突然又临阵退缩，迟迟不好意思伸手。金城分明看见他咽了口口水，喉结上下滚动着，干脆抓起他的左手，引着手掌贴在了自己的小臂上。

突如其来的皮肤的热度使得鹤房下意识屏住呼吸。金城的体温比自己的高出一点，温暖的皮肤裹着紧实而有弹性的肌肉，的确是自己想象中的感觉。鹤房叹着气，艳羡地喃喃着，“真好啊……”，指尖触到盘伏在手臂上凸起的青筋，于是从手肘旁开始，沿着它的走向一路触碰到金城的手背。不知是自己还是金城的身体开始微微发烫，他被奇妙的触感引得脸颊通红。

他把手缩了缩，心里却分明还在留恋刚才的滋味。金城在昏暗的灯光下看着他，将声音放得很轻。

“其他地方呢，还要吗？”

鹤房头脑一阵发热，他有些分不清金城是在逗他还是真的在邀请他继续下去。总之自己不吃亏，他干脆抛开脑海里的自我斗争，将手伸向金城T恤的下摆。

“还真的在继续啊……”金城把身子往后仰了仰，倚在皮沙发上，垂眸看着鹤房小心翼翼地触碰自己的腰际。这好像成了什么挑战忍耐极限的游戏，他看着白色布料被在那之下游走着的手掌带出变化的褶皱，自己的感官也随着鹤房的动作被撩动得忽上忽下。他又抬眸看了看鹤房——他满脸潮红，手上的动作却不肯停下，显然已经有些沉溺于这种达成了合意的猥亵行为里，嘴唇微微翕动着像是要说什么，最后又抿了起来。

金城干脆把衣服撩了起来，吐出灼热的气息：“你还要摸哪里，今天全摸个遍吧。”

可以摸个够，但之后会发生什么，我也没办法保证。

等鹤房把手从胸膛上收回时，金城用干涩的声音对他说，我硬了。

其实不用他自己说出来，鹤房已经发现了。在他跪在沙发上，抚摸到金城的胸前时，上半身已经几乎快要抵在金城身上了，大腿也紧紧挨在一起，插进金城双腿之间的膝盖上明显地传来了性器勃起的坚硬触感。鹤房有些窘迫，他在想这个时候该做什么。他去看金城的脸，金城没有说话，闭上了眼睛，似乎是真打算把主动权完全交给鹤房了。他下定了决心，往前凑了上去，把金城架在鼻梁上的眼镜摘了下来，亲在了那双薄薄的唇上。

原来认真地和男生接吻是这样的感觉。鹤房从前在惩罚游戏里和班上的男生蜻蜓点水般地亲过，因为是开玩笑所以对那样的感觉已经完全没有印象了。并不是多么异常的体验，只是金城身上的香味很好闻，带着巧克力微苦甜味的嘴唇也很柔软，他在亲吻当中变得逐渐无法自拔，甚至没有意识到金城什么时候反过来抱住了自己。

两人像是在互相品尝巧克力和柠檬汽水的滋味那样任由嘴唇和舌头彼此追逐交缠。金城的“报复”姗姗来迟，他把鹤房搂在怀里，将鹤房先前对自己身体部位的抚摸逐一奉还到鹤房身上，并且额外施与更多的惩罚。他将手掌探进鹤房的腿间肆意撩拨，非要逼得鹤房和自己一样勃起，又在怀里的人因为这种挑逗倒吸了一口凉气时愉快地说，这样才公平。

没有酒精作用，单纯是荷尔蒙在作祟，因好奇而开始的探索，一旦引燃了情欲的引线，便再无法收拾。金城在沙发上分开双腿，引着鹤房含住自己。鹤房从未想到一时的头脑发热会发展成这个样子，但他不讨厌这种让彼此沉浸在快感里的体验，而且金城刚洗过澡，身上很干净，他说服自己或许是因为这个才让自己着了魔似地听话，卖力地舔舐着薄嫩的皮肤和每一处沟壑，顺从地吮吸高昂肿胀的茎干。在这样的过程里，给予快感使他自己也感到满足，在看见金城因为刺激而闭起双眼紧皱眉头时，鹤房甚至想要火上浇油。

他吐出嘴里的性器，抬头看着金城，声音有些沙哑地问道，接下来怎么办，要做吗。

那就做吧。金城怎么可能会不答应这样的提议。

同龄的两人倒在沙发上，开始了对同性间初次性事的探索。金城并不如外表那样看起来成熟冷静，被性冲动支配的十九岁，赤裸相对时并没有什么区别。起居室里填满了粗重的喘息、低声的呻吟和沙发与肉体碰撞在一起的沉闷声响，鹤房被顶得弓起脊背，而金城紧紧扣着他的腰肢将性器送往匝道的更深处。在模糊了的视野里，他瞥见茶几上的两杯冰沙已经完全融化，杯壁外侧的水珠流淌到桌面上积在一起，交汇成小小的湖泊。

鹤房平复着还处在余韵中不均匀的呼吸，给家里打电话报备今晚要在外过夜的事。母亲虽然担心但也还是答应了，絮絮叨叨一番才肯挂电话。从身后搂着鹤房的金城将对话听得很清楚，他像是松了一口气似地收紧了臂弯，将下巴搁在鹤房肩上，思索着露出如释重负的微笑。

成为大人的路还是那样长，但不知道哪天也许就遇到有人跟自己一块磕磕绊绊地往前走了呢。

**Author's Note:**

> by thinleaf


End file.
